Vocal Adrenaline
Vocal Adrenaline ist der Glee Club der Carmel High School und die Rivalen der New Directions. Der Glee Club der Carmel High gehört zu den 10 besten Glee Clubs, nach den Ergebnissen der Nationals. Sie wurden zwei mal in folge Zweitplatzierte bei den Nationals. 2012 belegten sie erneut wie im Vorjahr den 2.Platz. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Ihren ersten Auftritt haben die Vocal Adrenaline in der Folge [[Overtüre|'Overtüre']], als Will Schuester seinen Glee Kids die Rivalen zeigen möchte, und daher mit ihnen zu den Regionals fährt. Will meint, dass sie gar nicht so großartig seien, und muntert damit die Kids auf, bis diese deren Performance zu Rehab sehen, denn da sind die New Directions fassungslos. In der Folge [[Acafellas|'Acafellas']] singen und tanzen sie zu Mercy. Die New Directions wollen das Dakota Stanley der Choreograph von Vocal Adrenaline ihre Leitung übernimmt. Trotz der warnung von Vocal Adrenaline fragen sie ihn.Als sie merken das er sehr hart ist feuern sie ihn. In Hallo Hölle! 'lernt Rachel Jesse denn Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline kennen.Sie singen und tanzen zu Highway to Hell. In 'The Power of Madonna 'steigt Jesse aus Vocal Adrenaline aus und geht zu den New Directions.Als die New Directions sehen das Vocal Adrenaline Lady Gaga Songs performt kommen sie auf die Idee dies ebenfalls zu tun. In der Folge [[Im Takt der Angst|'Im Takt der Angst]] singen und tanzen sie zu Another One Bites the Dust, ''um den New Directions Furcht einzuflößen, was ihnen auch gelingt. Außerdem spielen sie den New Directions einen Streich, woraufhin sich Puck und Finn bei ihnen rächen.'' Am Ende der Folge schauen sich die Vocal Adrenaline die Performance der New Directions zu Give Up the Funk an. In Triumph oder Trauer? performen sie bei den Regionals zu Bohemian Rhapsody ''und gewinnen die Regionals. Außerdem gewinnen sie laut Jesse zum 4. Mal in Folge die Nationals. 'Staffel Zwei' In 'Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten' informiert sich Dustin Goolsby der Shelby Concoran nun als Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ablösst über Sunshine die schliesslich Vocal Adrenaline beitritt und die neue Leadsängerinn wird. In 'New York!' sind die Vocal Adranaline erneut zu sehen, dieses mal bei den Nationals. Sie tanzen und singen zu ''As Long As You're There. 'Staffel Drei' In Einhornpower erwähnt Will, dass Vocal Adrenaline bei den Nationals den zweiten Platz belegt haben und Dustin als Leiter gefeuert wurde. In Saturday Night Glee-ver besucht Wade der neue Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline Mercedes und Kurt. Er sagt ihnen das Jesse der neue Coach von Vocal Adrenaline ist und er sehr streng ist.Auch seine Eltern und die anderen Schüler sind noch schlimmer weshalb er sich als Unique sein weibliches Ego ausgiebt.Er will so mit Vocal Adrenaline bei den Regionals auftretten weis aber nicht wie. Später treffen Mercedes und Kurt Wade bei den Regionals von Vocal Adrenaline. Sie treffen Wade und freuen sich, dass er kein Kleid trägt. Wade macht ihnen aber klar, dass er sicher als Unique auftritt, er trägt sogar Sues Schuhe. Jesse weiß davon nichts und als er Unique auf der Bühne sieht, ist er schockiert. Er versucht alles, um Unique von der Bühne zu holen, doch das Publikum ist begeistert von der Performance.Schliesslich gewinnen sie die Regionals und schaffen es in die Nationals. In And the winner is... treten sie erneut auf. Eigentlich hatte Wade/ Unique die Nase voll, doch Mercedes und Kurt überzeugten ihn noch einmal zu performen. Sie belegen mit Starships und Pinball Wizard den zweiten Platz. Da Vocal Adrenaline erneut die Nationals verlor ist Jesse möglicherweise gefeuert worden. Mitglieder Giselle.jpg|'Giselle' Mitglied Andrea.JPG|'Andrea' Mitglied VocalMember.jpg|'Chris' Mitglied Shoshandra.png|'Shoshandra' Mitglied 300_glee_groff_jonathan_lc_050410.jpg|'Jesse St. James' ehemaliger Leadsänger, Coach Weitere Mitglieder: *Jeremy Hudson (Mitglied in Acafellas) *Lauren Gottlieb (Mitglied in Acafellas) *Haylee Roderick (Mitglied in Hallo Hölle!) Ehemalige Mitglieder Dustin_Goolsby_.png|'Dustin Goolsby' Coach, Gefeuert Glee18-rachel-and-shelby-sing-pokerface.jpg|'Shelby Corcoran' Ex-Coach Dakota.png|'Dakota Stanley' Choreograph Sunshine.jpg|'Sunshine Corazon' ehmalige Leadsänger Unique.png|'Unique' Ehemalige Lead-Sängerin Wade1.jpg|'Wade Adams' männliches Ego von Unique & ehemaliges Mitglied Songs *[[Rehab|'Rehab']] by Amy Winehouse (Giselle) *[[Mercy|'Mercy']] by'' Duffy''. (Andrea) *[[Highway to Hell|'Highway to Hell']] by AC/DC. (Jesse St. James) *[[Burning Up|'Burning Up']] by Madonna. (Jesse St. James) (nur auf dem Album) *'Bad Romance' by Lady GaGa. Getanzt von Vocal Adrenaline *[[Another One Bites the Dust|'Another One Bites the Dust']] by Queen. (Jesse St. James) *[[Bohemian Rhapsody|'Bohemian Rhapsody']] by Queen. (Jesse St. James) *[[As Long As You're There|'As Long As You're There']] by Glee. (Sunshine Corazon) *'Boogie Shoes' by Bee Gees ''(Wade als Unique) *'Starships ''by Nicky Minaj ''(Wade als Unique) *Pinball Wizard' ''by The Who. (Wade als Unique) Travia *Sie waren bis zur dritten Staffel viel erfolgreicher als die New Directions *In der zweiten Staffel erschien Vocal Adrenaline nur in New York! **Dafür erschienen der neue Coach Dustin Goolsbye und Sunshine jeweils in 3 Episoden *Bisher bekamm Vocal Adrenaline mit jeder neuen Staffel einen neuen Leadsänger und einen neuen Leiter **Leadsänger waren: Jesse in Staffel 1, Sunshine in Staffel 2 und Wade/Unique in Staffel 3 **Coaches waren: Shelby in Staffel 1, Dustin in Staffel 2 und Jesse in Staffel 3 *Sie tragen bei Performances meist Outfits in Rot- oder Blautönen und/oder schwarz. Kategorie:Clubs